One Night Stand
by Bee Hachi
Summary: Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Dia di sana. Laki-laki itu berdiri di sana dengan pakaiannya yang menunjukkan status sosialnya. Pria itu berjalan mendekat. Melepaskan jas dan lemparkannya asal hingga jatuh tergeletak di lantai hotel yang dingin. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang yang berbeda dengan Hinata. M, SasuHina, AU, Romance. lemon inside, R


**One Night Stand**

**.**

**.**

**By Bee Hachi**

**Naruto created by Masashi Kisimoto**

**AU, Romance, Lemon inside.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata duduk dalam kegelisahan yang melandanya. Sekarang ini ia tengah menanti seseorang di sebuah kamar hotel yang telah di pesan orang itu untuk mereka berdua. Hinata yang masih mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau toska itu meremas ujung gaunnya. Gaun tanpa lengan itu memperlihatkan pundak putihnya. Rambut panjangnya yang di cepol tinggi di atas tengkuk memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Dia di sana. Laki-laki itu berdiri di sana dengan pakaiannya yang menunjukkan status sosialnya. Pria itu berjalan mendekat. Melepaskan jas dan asal hingga jatuh tergeletak di lantai hotel yang dingin. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang yang berbeda dengan Hinata.

"Kau..."

Hinata menunduk dalam. Kedua tanganya semakin erat mencengkram sisi gaunnya. Apa sudah waktunya? Tapi, pria itu tak menunjukkan gerak-geriknya. Apa yang sedng ia pikirkan?

"Kenapa kau bersedia melakukan ini?" pria itu kembali bersuara.

"Aku... tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi."

Pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang king size hotel. Memejamkan matanya. Kemudian bangkit kembali dan melepas sepasang sepatu dan kaos kaki yang masih melekat di kakinya. Kemudian ia kembali merebhakan tubuhnya.

"Tidurlah..." ucapnya.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Kenapa dengan pria ini? Bukankah dia sudah memesan Hinata?

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang masih duduk dan memunggunginya. Di tariknya tangan gadis itu sampai punggung gadis itu membentur ranjang. Hinata dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bau khas pria menyambangi indra penciumannya.

"Aku tahu, kau gadis baik-baik. Dan ini pengalaman pertamamu kan?"

Hinata tetap tak bersuara. Hal itu membuat Sasuke jengkel. Sasuke bangkit merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila. Ditatapnya manik gadis yang tengah memandangnya itu. Manik yang terlihat amat teduh itu menghipnotis Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke beralih menatap bibir gadis itu yang tidak lain adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga yang harus rela ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya menghadap Kami-sama. Perusahaan yang semestinya berjaya itu mengalami kebangkrutan yang membuat sang ayah mengidap penyakit kronis. Stroke. Sang ibu yang telah dulu meninggalkannya dan seorang adik yang harus ia urus, Hyuuga Hanabi. Adiknya masih membutuhkan biaya besar mengingat sang adik yang menginginkan melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang sekolah menengah atas. Dan karena alasan itulah Hinata berada di sini. Di kamar hotel beserta seorang pria.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Mengecup bibir gadis itu lembut dan mulai melumatnya. Lumatan-lumatan yang Hinata dapatkan nyaris membuat Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Jika bukan karena adiknya, Hinata tak mau melakukan ini. Bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kedai ramen tak cukup untuk menyeolahkan adiknya. Jadi, di sinilah ia berada. Beruntung bagi Hinata, karena ada yang mau memesannya, mengingat harga yang Hinata patok sangat jauh dari rata-rata. Pasti pria yang tengah menciumnya ini sangat kaya raya. Sampai-sampai rela mengeluarkan uang yang begitu banyak hanya untuk one night stand dengannya.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya. Benang saliva tercipta dari bibir keduanya. Selang beberapa detik, Sasuke kembali melumat bibir gadis itu. Kalau sudah begini Hinata hanya bisa pasrah, maafkan aku Kami-sama.

oOoOo

Hampir 10 menit mereka bergulat lidah. Sasuke membuka gulungan rambut Hinata. Membiarkannya jatuh menutupi punggung gadis itu. Ia mulai merebahkan tubuh Hinata dan mulai mengecupi leher jenjangnya yang harum. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan sensasi aneh di lehernya. Hinata pun pasrah begitu saja saat kedua tangan Sasuke merambat ke balik punggungnya. Menarik retsletingnya.

Pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya demi menatap wajah gadis d bawahnya. "Jangan hentikan aku, jika kau ingin berhenti." Ucapnya dalam.

Kepalanya kembali menunduk. Kembali mengecup bibir gadis itu yang tampak memerah. Hinata hanya mampu memejamkan matanya. Hanya mampu menerima setiap sentuhan yang pria itu berikan untuknya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram seprai berwarna krem itu saat merasakan tangan-tangan pria yang tengah menciuminya mulai menjamah daerah dadanya. Remasan-remasan lembut mulai ia terima. Cengkraman tangannya makin mengerat saat gaun itu lolos dari tubuhnya. Lidah panas Sasuke memanjakan puting payudaranya. Dada kirinya di remas lembut oleh pria yang tengah menghisap puting kanannya. Sensasi itu baru berhenti setelah 15 menit. Kedua tangan Sasuke menangkup masing-masing peyudara Hinata. Pria itu duduk di perut ratanya. Kedua matanya terpejam sementara kedua tangannya sibuk meremas dada Hinata lembut. Tarikan nafasnya tampak teratur. Hinata melihat pria itu dari sela-sela poninya. Hinata hendak bersuara namun tak terucap karena pria itu lebih dulu bersuara.

"Jangan meminta untuk berhenti." Tatapannya mulai menggelap karena nafsu. Kembali ia melumat bibir Hinata. Gadis itu kembali terpejam menerima dua serangan bersamaan. Selagi melumat bibir Hinata, Sasuke mnggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk membuka gesper dan kemejanya. Tangannya mulai meraba daerah intim Hinata yang masih terbalut celana dalam berwarna putih berenda.

Sasuke terkekeh dalam ciumannya.

"Selera mu lucu." Ucapnya di sela-sela ciumannya. Tak ayal perkataan dan perbuatan Sasuke itu membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Hinata dapat merasakan celana dalamnya terlepas dari tempatnya. Wajahnya bertambah merah saat jari-jari Sasuke membelai bagian intimnya. Desahannya lolos dari bibirnya begitu saja. Sasuke menyeringan puas.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menekan klitoris gadis itu. Dan yah, akhirnya gadis itu mendapatkan klimaksnya yang pertama. Memanfaatkan keadaan dimana gadis itu terlihat lelah dan sedang menstabilkan nafasnya sembari memejamkan mata. Sasuke membuka celana panjang dan celana dalamnya. Sesuatu di dalamnya sudah sangat menegang sedari tadi.

Kembali ia mengecup bibir Hinata. "Jika ini memang yang pertama kalinya untukmu, mungkin akan terasa sakit. Jadi tahan sebentar." Ucapnya dan di akhiri dengan kecupan lembut di bibir Hinata. Tak ayal, Hinata merasakan debaran yang semakin mencepat di dadanya. Ia ingin menangis. Sejujurnya ia hanya ingin melakukan ini dengan suaminya saja.

"Tu-tuan..." Panggil Hinata pelan.

Sasuke akhirnya mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Panggil saja Sasuke, Lavender." Perintah Sasuke yang memanggil nama samaran Hinata.

"Se-setelah ini, to-tolong jaga adikku." Ucapnya diakhiri tetasan air mata. Sasuk mengecup kedua mata Hinata sebagai jawaban.

Ia melebarkan kedua paha Hinata. Dan memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam sana. Hinata merintih pelan begitu merasakan benda asing memasuki bagian dalamnya.

Sasuke mempersiapkan miliknya di depan milik Hinata. Hinata bergidik saat benda yang terasa tumpul itu menyentuh miliknya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Sasuke memasukkan sebagian milkinya yang sudah sangat mengeras. Yah, seperempa bagiannya sudah masuk sekrang. Di tatapnya Hinata yang mencengkram kuat kedua sisi bantal dan memejamkan mata. Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Di rendahkannya tubuh polosnya. Ia lumat bibir Hinata, bersamaan dengan menerosbosnya lidah Sasuke ke dalam mulut Hinata, miliknya yang di bawah sana pun berhasil ia masukkan seluruhnya. Hinata beralih mencengkram pundak Sasuke kuat. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau ia telah mencakar punggung Sasuke. Sasuke tak peduli dengan cakaran Hinata yang tak berarti untuknya. Meskipun sedikit perih, tapi Sasuke yakin, Hinata jauh merasakan perih yang melebihi cakarannya.

Sasuke berhenti sebentar. Memberi waktu pada Hinata untuk menyesuaikan diri. Hinata nampak mambuka matanya, di hadapannya Sasuke menatapnya lembut. Tangan-tangan Sasuke juga mulai meremsi kembali dada Hinata.

"Hinata..." Hinata menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya saat Sasuke memnggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. "Aku... mencintaimu." Dengan berakhirnya pengakuan Sasuke barusan, Hinata dapat merasakan Sasuke mulai bergerak di bawah sana. Hujamannya di bawah sana mau tak mau membuat Hinata mendesah kenikmata. Gadis itu terus memejamkan matannya.

"Tatap aku, Hinata." Sasuke mengecup pundak gadis itu. Dan Hinata membuka matanya. Pertanyaan seputar Sasuke berputar di kepalanya. Setelah ini selesai ia mungkin akan bertanya.

"Aku mencintaimu... aku mencintaimu..." ulang Sasuke di sela ciumannya. Gerakannya cepat dan tak terkendali. Nafsu menguasainya sekarang.

"Panggil namku." Bisiknya di telingan Hinata.

"Sa-sasukeee..."

Sasuke menghujam Hinata.

"Sas-Sasuke..."

Hujamannya mulai ia percepat lagi.

"Sasukeee..."

Dan Hinata pun mendapatkan klimaksnya yang kedua.

Hinata nampak berkeringat rambutnya lepek, napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Tapi Sasuke masih menginginkannya, ia belum mendapatakan klimaksnya.

Di baliknya posisi Hinata jadi memunggunginya. Ia suruh Hinata menungging dan gadis itu menurutinya. Ia lebarkan lagi kaki gadis itu. Setelah di rasa cukup lebar, Sasuke menghujamnya kembali. Gerakannya semakin liar tak terkendali. Kedua tangannya meremas dada Hinata keras sehingga Hinata meringis kesakitan. Tak hanya itu ia menggigit kecil punggung Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Sasuke terus mengucapkan kalimata yang sama.

Sasuke menghujamkan kembali miliknya lebih dalam. Membiarkan Hinata merasakan hangatnya cairan cinta Sasuke.

oOoOo

Sasuke telah menceritakan semuanya. Ternyata pria itu telah lama menginginkannya. Hinata tersenyum senang. Ternyata masih ada yang menyayanginya.

Mereka berdua ngobrol selepas bercinta. Di balik selimut itu tubuh polos mereka berdua merapat. Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang, tangannya tak henti-hentinya memilin puting Hinata keras. Bibir tipisnya terus menciumi pundak Hinata. Yah, sebulan setelah malam ini, mereka akan menikah.

"Hinata." Hinata pun berbalik wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah tampan Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum dalam hati saat pria itu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Menghanyutkan Hinata dengan ciumannya.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
